


Soothe Your Soul

by Nellosel



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, baths that soothe the soul, breakfast in bed is the way to go, couples who watch movies together stay together, nomi's stressed so she's forced to rest, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellosel/pseuds/Nellosel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi is stressed out about quite a handful of very serious things, so Amanita decides to make her relax, with the help of Kala (who persuades), with a vide selection of movies (that entertain), with food (that fill the hungry cracks), and with a bath to round it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I hope you'll enjoy this little fic. :D Have a great holiday season!

After all the thing she went though, sitting on Amanita’s old bed, cocooned up in blankets, Nomi tried really hard to calm her nerves, without any real luck. Her thoughts kept racing, prompting so many new problems she knew she would need to pay attention to, that she felt her skull metaphorically splitting into two. She gathered up a pile of blanket and just burrowed her face into the fluffy makeshift pillow, pretending that she didn’t notice Amanita standing behind the half-open door, unsubtly spying on her. After a minute or so, Amanita pushed the door open, and stepped in with a tray of food and drinks.

“How do you feel about a stack of pancakes?” she asked, while she put the tray down onto the bedside table. Nomi turned her face towards her, and smiled at her gratefully.

“Thanks,” she mumbled. Amanita sighed at that, sat down next to Nomi, and put her hand on her back.

“Hey, sweet, what’s up?” she asked, scratching soothing patterns at Nomi’s back. Instead of replying, Nomi burrowed her head back into the blanket, and groaned. Amanita didn’t push on, just kept scratching Nomi’s back.

“We need to figure so many things out,” Nomi mumbled into the blankets after a while. “We need to figure out what’s up with Will, we need to figure out how to stop Whispers, we need to--” she hesitated for a second before she continued talking, drawing in a shaky breath, “we need to figure out my situation, because what if something happens to me again? I can’t let my mom have that kind of access to me, I can’t--”

Unable to go on, Nomi just burrowed her head back into the blankets, drawing in a couple more shaky breaths, trying to calm herself down. Amanita continued reassuringly scratching Nomi’s back, knowing that it wasn’t time for any needless calming words.

They sat there for long minutes, Amanita slowly curling around Nomi and pressing soft kisses on her shoulder, while Nomi worked through the storm of emotions inside herself, quietly sobbing into the blankets.

“You know what,” Amanita said after a while, when Nomi’s shoulders stopped shaking. “We should take today off. No worrying, no thinking, no nothing. We just stay in bed, watch some movies, relax a little.”

Nomi opened her mouth in protest--

“Your girlfriend is actually right, Nomi,” Kala said, walking through the open door. She sat down onto the bed, and looked around. “This is a really colourful room, I like it a lot.”

Nomi just stared at Kala, while Amanita kept turning her head back and forth between Nomi and the place Nomi was staring at, confusion and after a while, a sort of understanding dawning on her.

“Ooooh, this is that thing, right?” she said. “That sense thing.”

“Yeah,” Nomi said, not looking at Amanita while answering to her. She kept eyeing Kala, who just smiled at her in return. “You know we don’t have time to relax, right?” she asked from Kala.

“Yes, I am aware,” Kala replied, “but I also know that if you don’t rest, it will be harder to think of solutions, so I suggest you take some time off to take care of yourself.”

“What is she sayin’?” Amanita whispered at the same time, leaning into Nomi’s arm. Nomi didn’t react to either of them for a minute.

“She’s saying that I should rest for a while,” she answered to Amanita. Kala just smiled even wider, and nodded at the both of them.

“Oh, hey, fuck yeah!” Amanita whooped, as she stood up and jumped up and down a few times. “I knew at least one of the other people had some common sense.” She nodded in the general direction of Kala, widely smiling. “Thank you, invisible sense person, whoever you might be, I will bully Nomi into taking a break now.”

“Thank you so much, Amanita,” Kala said, standing up.

“She says thanks,” Nomi relied Kala’s words to Amanita, who nodded again.

“I’ll be back in a second,” Amanita said, turned around, and left the room. Nomi looked at Kala, who turned towards her, staring expectantly at Nomi.

“You really need to rest, alright?” she said to Nomi, speaking her words as if she asked a question, but sounding more as a statement. Nomi turned her gaze away, reluctantly nodding.

“I know,” she said. She sighed, pulled her knees up, and let her chin drop on top of them. “I know. I’m just worried.”

“That’s natural,” Kala replied, sitting down onto the bed again. “There is just a point where you need to stop and relax, so that you can think clearly again come tomorrow.” When Nomi opened her mouth in protest, Kala just shook her head. “Don’t worry, Nomi, there’s eight of us for a reason. We will figure this out, and we will do it together, okay?” Kala waited till Nomi nodded in agreement, before she continued. “And for that, all of us need to rest. So do that, okay?” She waited for Nomi to nod again. “Good. I’ll leave you to it then.”

With that, she stood up, and walked out of the room. A second later, Amanita walked in, smiling brightly at Nomi, while she held her laptop in her hands.

“Okay, so we’ll-- wait, what are you smiling about?” she asked, when she saw Nomi, who was indeed absently smiling.

“Nothing,” Nomi said. “Okay, that’s that great plan of yours? I hope it’s something chill.”

Amanita smiled brightly at that, and set her laptop down onto the bed.

“We’ll watch movies, eat a lot of pancakes, and not move from the bed for the whole days,” she said, putting her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating and spectacularly failing at it. The sight made Nomi smile even wider. “How does that sound?”

“Sounds about right,” Nomi said. She reached out for the tray on the bedside table, and put it on her lap. “What’s the first movie we’re watching?”

Amanita climbed into the bed next to Nomi, and pushed her around a little till she found a positioning she was satisfied with.

“Jupiter Ascending,” she said, while she pulled the laptop close to them, and fiddled on it for a bit. “Because I figured some 14-year-old fantasy dream about princesses and winged werewolf boyfriends is just the way to go.”

The rest of the day was spent in a lazy mess. For the most part, Nomi and Amanita kept to the bed, burrowed in fluffy blankets and soft pillows. They watched movies from the past few months, movies from the past decade, and even some classics like the original Star Wars trilogy. Amanita didn’t let Nomi to stop for a second: she kept pulling up movies from one after the other, only allowing Nomi to go for toilet breaks. In a sense, that was what Nomi needed right then: with the constant visual and audio input, there was just no time for her to think of any of the problems she was so worried about earlier. As the day slowly moved along, Nomi found herself gradually winding down, her nerves letting looser and looser, as she slipped into a numb, peaceful lull. She cuddled up to Amanita, and laid her head on her shoulder, quietly watching the movie that was playing at the time.

They ate the pancakes Amanita brought Nomi for breakfast. After that, they had mac’n’cheese for lunch, and in between meals, they munched on whatever they found in the house. At one point, they ate whipped cream out of a spray can, making a great mess of themselves in the process.

Around 7 PM they decided to go and have a bath. Amanita bought some bath bombs from LUSH: after carefully sniffing each and measuring them up to each other, Nomi decided they would use the one she described as a peppermint-citrusy explosion. The bath bomb coloured the water in shades of blue, which reminded Nomi of the ocean they floated on, after they saved Riley and Will.

Usually their baths ended in spontaneous kissing and then later making love to each other, but somehow this bath felt different, calmer than any of the other baths Nomi and Amanita shared so far. Nomi got in after Amanita did, and she leaned against her, sighing happily.

“You happy, babe?” Amanita asked, as she pressed soft kisses against Nomi’s temple.

“Yes, very,” Nomi replied. “Didn’t actually realize how much I needed this.” She let her head drop back a little, so she could look Amanita in the eye. “Thank you so much.”

“Anytime, babe, anytime.”

They laid there until the water got cold, Nomi sometimes drifting in and out of sleep. Once they got out, Amanita wrapped a fluffy towel around her, to dry off. After that, they put on matching onesies, and burrowed under their blankets from the day.

As Nomi settled down, she felt so much better than before. She just felt… Peaceful and ready to sleep, something she didn’t think she could achieve, with how stressed out she felt earlier.

She cuddled up to Amanita, who wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her close so that she could press a kiss against Nomi’s lips.

“That was a good day,” she mumbled, her breath mingling with Nomi’s.

“Yeah, it was,” Nomi whispered. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, my love. Sleep now.”

And that she did.

 


End file.
